Warren's Back to School (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)
in this Episode, Warren Cook turns over a New Leaf and Gets invited back to his High School Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants Episode 21 This Episode's Alt. Title is "Warren's New Leaf" This Story also introduces Cutaways to the Series as seen from the [] at parts Under construction The Story The episode starts with Warren doing community Service, and a fellow prisoner of his, named Johnny finweller, and he Told Warren About how to leave Jail, Warren Listens, he said the way of getting out was turning a new Leaf, Warren was Confused by that statement, so Johnny Shows him how and helps him with "Turning a new leaf": Johnny: "now the 1st part about being good is Being good." Warren: '' "thank you Captain Obvious''" Captain Obvious: "you're Welcome" ,Warren Looks at the Captain Confused, but then they get to Step 2. Johnny: "step 2 is learning from your Mistakes, and not Bothering the other Person about it" Warren: "well, it wasn't me, it was Mrs Puff though" Johnny: "well, it was your Fault that you got arrested to begin with, though" Warren: "i see your Point Johnny" *Warren picks up a Pillow and Goes to Sleep* Johnny: "what? you want help or not Warren?" '', Warren wakes up and Looks at Johnny, And then Realized Johnny was Right, Warren decides to try to try to turn over a new Leaf. so Johnny Decides to have someone Spread that Warren has Learned his Lesson about how he now acts more Better, so Warren Decides to try to learn how to be good from Johnny, and then Pelton comes in, '''Warren:' is that pelton,hey Pelton, what are you in for Pelton? '' '''Pelton:' oh, the usual Warren: oh well. Pelton: Yeah.. so Warren then gets invited back to his high school, and the man hired to watch Warren was Bob, and he made Warren do some tasks, the 1st task is moping, and Warren tried to mop the floor, and Warren started moping the floor, it was all well and good, but when he was moping, he also caused some of the Objects (tables, Chairs) to Vanish by Moping them Enough (they got erased from reality), while Moping, he had an idea, he moped the Ceiling and the walls, Bob: What, Warren, get down from the ceiling please. , Warren: Sure Sir, what do you want to tell me sir? , Bob: Warren, i told you to mop the floors, not the walls, or the ceiling. *gets hit by drip of water from the ceiling*, uhh, so Warren, let me take you to your next job. Bob: Here's your next job, erase the Blackboard,ok? '' '''Warren:' Sure Bob., so Warren goes to work on erasing the blackboard, but then, Warren has to use the bathroom, so he runs and uses it, meanwhile, back at the Blackboard, Kumi, Writes on the Board with a White Permanent Marker. so Warren gets back and sees what Kumi wrote on the board, it was really bad, Bob came in and saw what Kumi Wrote, and then it zooms up the Marker in Kumi's hand and then the thing she wrote on the board, Bob: Kumi, what did you write on the board? Kumi i don't give a *word 11* about what you say Bob. Bob Kumi, no swearing 1st of all, 2nd of all, this response you gave will be added to your punishment, i'm going to check the board. . so Bob checks the board, and he gives Kumi a Detention for 3 weeks for writing stuff supporting piracy and other awful stuff, Plus Kumi has to clean the School's bathrooms, as detention, Kumi walked out grumbling to herself, meanwhile, Warren was done for the day and was shown his new home, it has a really nice taste to it, and Warren feels right at home in his new home. The new home has a 1080i HDTV, Windows NT 4.0 with Plus installed, with the option to boot Windows 95 with Plus, and a Beta disk for Windows 98, a Laptop with 2 GB of ram and 512 MB of hard drive, with the same option as the main computer, and decided to just have the fake VHS openings on YouTube, no illegal stuff this time,and Warren decided to have a drink of the new wine he received. Warren: ahhh, this day in Bikini Bottom feels really good, it's even better than that time, of when i managed to have some fun in boating school without any limits, or punishments, Warren's Mischievous times from [[No Fake VHS Openings Allowed (Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants)] ] , so then Warren Cook starts to get tired, and he goes to bed, and meanwhile, Kumi was planning revenge on Warren Cook. so then the next day came and Warren Cook went to his high school, he played Metroid: Zero Mission on the way to school, and he gets set up in some classes, and he gets to meet Mr Krab's daughter Pearl, Pearl starts to get to know him, so then, Pearl starts to become good friends with Warren Cook, so Pearl also rides the same bus as Warren Cook, and then Warren starts to have a crush on Pearl, after a while. then Warren goes home, and has more sips of his new wine, and he turns on his new Computer, and then he makes it to a boot menu and chooses Windows NT 4.0, and he makes it into the operating system, and then, it crashes while loading Explorer (BSOD), Warren starts to get frustrated with the computer blue screening every time it launches explorer. Warren calls tech support, and they find that the problem is that the system wasn't made to run with Windows 95 on the same system "on the side", so they found a way to fix that though, which was from a batch file, meanwhile, Kumi was cleaning bathrooms, Kumi This is detention? i never expected cleaning out gunk from a school *word 11*-ing bathroom, was a variant of detention, just after writing about how piracy is good so i don't have to spend '''any money' on what i want, what i want to on with my movies, my music, my games, and my applications, and i don't deserve to have to pay ,even a penny, to any of those companies in the slightest, in permanent marker so that warren doesn't erase it, i want to pirate stuff without any punishment, at all, and i won't let anyone stop me! '' , *plunger gets stuck* , oh *word 11*, get the *word 11* out of there you *word 3*! *attempts to pull the plunger out wow, it's really stuck, i should get the janitor , so Kumi goes looking for the janitor, and turns out no ones watching her, so she decides escapes out of school, she goes to the krusty krab, and it turns out, there's a hiring for nighttime shifts, but the jobs are taken, and Kumi walks into the Krusty Krab, posing as an Adult, she threw her student licence into the wind, and it blew away, so then later the next morning, SpongeBob wakes up and gets hit by Kumi's Student licence. meanwhile, Kumi has to go to school, and she has her bus pass, and Kumi gets ready for class and a teacher asks Kumi for her student licence, but Kumi doesn't have it, the teacher looks through Kumi's stuff, and then Kumi said that she lost it, and then the teacher tells her to leave school until Kumi gets her student licence back, meanwhile, Warren enters school with tons of praise, and earns the award for the largest improvement for a student of Bikini Bottom High. and also, meanwhile, with SpongeBob, SpongeBob brought Kumi's student licence with him to the krusty Krab and then SpongeBob talked with Mr Krabs about the student licence he found: SpongeBob: Mr Krabs, what is this peace of paper that i just found in my bedroom? Mr Krabs: Let me see that, hmmm, SpongeBob, you know what this is? SpongeBob: no i don't. Mr Krabs: it's a student licence. SpongeBob: What's a student licence Mr Krabs: a student licence is a licence required for any Primary school, Elementary School, Middle School, High School, but not college, it was set up by the Bikini Bottom Law Department after an event that ouccred when some people were disguised as students, in order to encourage crime, this caused Bikini Bottom's crime rates to skyrocket and many companies went out of bisness due to many massive raids by criminals and gangs, and they had it's money stolen daily, and the companies couldn't live much longer without being robbed, and they had to lay off all of it's employees, and so it caused crime be to the city's biggest fear yet ever since then SpongeBob: huh, I never knew that Mr Krabs. '' '''Mr Krabs' so, what i recommend for now, is to bring this student licence back to Kumi, and if you do it, i'll pay you $5 extra of your job salary. SpongeBob: ok, Mr Krabs. , so SpongeBob goes looking for Kumi, and he found her at the street near the Bar of Bikini Bottom Bar, and then, SpongeBob asked Kumi about her licence, and Kumi toke it back from SpongeBob, and then Kumi, ditched school for the rest of the day. then the next day came and Kumi came to school with her licence and then she got to class, she stole another student's homework (the student was named Megian), and Kumi stole the answers from it and then uses to cheats on her test, and then Kumi eats it, Megian tells her teacher, and then she writes Kumi up, meanwhile, Kumi runs into the hall monitor, and then Kumi starts to argue with the hall monitor named Paul: Paul: Halt, Kumi, where is your hall pass? Kumi: i don't have one, cause i showed up late at school. Paul go to cla...., Kumi. Kumi i'm going to class, see you Paul Kumi, come back here now! i need to ask you something!*Kumi runs away* Paul Kumi, come back here!! Kumi outruns the Hall monitor and made it to class, and then class goes as usual, Kumi gets paired up with Eric, Eric had an assignment to do, he was typing an assignment on the computer, and then it starts to really overheat, because Eric had his arm wrapped around the cooling fan areas on the outside of the computer and then melts, the teacher reacts and scolds Eric for overheating the computer: teacher Eric, why did you cause the computer to melt? Eric i was just doing an assignment teacher well, the assignment task doesn't say "make the computer melt by blocking the fans" Eric, i'll give you a warning for this, just don't melt the computer this time. so then Eric goes to a different computer, and then he types in the password, and then the 2nd computer gets shorted out by the 1st computer's goop, and the teacher starts to get kinda mad, teacher ERIC! your goopy mess is going to destroy the other computers, that's it, 2 week detention for you Eric, but not in the detention room this time, cause of the other times in the detention room. [detention teacher: parry ok, Eric, i want you to write, "i will not destroy the cars in the parking lot or destroy the outside area's setup here. Eric ok. so then Eric writes, but it scrapes the chalkboard and makes it screech, and the detention teacher scolds him for that: Parry ''' ''Eric, we don't scratch chalkboards, we write on them, don't scratch up the chalkboard, that causes ear-bleeding chaos in detention, you don't want me to tell your parents about you scratching up the chalkboard, do you? '' '''Eric No, i'll try to not break the whiteboard. Parry ' ''Eric, it's a blackboard. so then Eric tries to write again, but the chalk breaks, and then Eric decides to eat the chalk, and then, slobbers all over the blackboard, and takes a huge bite of the blackboard, and then he eats his desk then Parry comes back to yell at him: '''Parry: ERIC!!! Why did you eat the desks and the BLACKBOARD?! that's it, i'm calling your parents!] [Detention teacher ok bad Kids, welcome to detention, you must be quiet for 15 minutes. Eric may i use the bathroom? detention teacher no Eric, and you must wait 15 more minutes in detention Eric stupid Teacher, he is such a *word 3* detention teacher Eric, no swearing, and you must wait 30 more minutes now Eric so Eric throws a pillow at the detention teacher and then: Detention teacher Eric, why did you throw a pillow at me, that's 45 more minutes of detention for you Eric. Eric whatever you *word 3* Detention that 45 moar minutes for you Eric., it then Eric has a bad idea, he wants to irritate the detention teacher more, so Eric eats his desk, and then: detention teacher Eric, that wasn't "your" desk, it's a detention desk, detention for 2 more hours '' and then a Pillow fight occurs between Eric and the Detention teacher, and the other students chime on in, causing a huge pillow fight in the process, until the detention teacher summons his power and turns himself into '''Detention man', Category:Tominator's SpongeBob SquarePants (episodes) Category:Episodes Category:2014